Destinos Cruzados
by Juvia-Nee
Summary: Capítulo 1 Conociendo a mi Niñero -Casa de Lucy- Era de mañana y como siempre yo me estaba preparando para irme a la preparatoria Cuando de repente escucho la voz de mi madre... Mama: Lucy*hablándole desde las escaleras* puedes bajar por favor. Le conteste bajo enseguida... -Ya en la sala los padres de Lucy estaban reunidos junto con Wendy, su hermana pequeña de 6 años y e
1. Capítulo 2 El camino a la escuela

_Capítulo 1 |Conociendo a mi Niñero|_

-Casa de Lucy-

Era de mañana y como siempre yo me estaba preparando para irme a la preparatoria

Cuando de repente escucho la voz de mi madre...

Mama: Lucy*hablándole desde las escaleras* puedes bajar por favor.

Le conteste bajo enseguida...

-Ya en la sala los padres de Lucy estaban reunidos junto con Wendy, su hermana pequeña de 6 años y en un lado de la sala estaba recargado en la pared un Muchacho-

Llegue a la sala y observe a mis padres y pregunte que sucede mama...

Mama: Lucy tu padre tiene algo que decirte...

-Lucy estaba tan enfocada en sus padres que ni siquiera noto la presencia del Muchacho-

Y en eso dirigí mi mirada hacia mi padre...

Papa: Lucy, saldremos de viaje a Londres...

Y yo emocionada le pregunte... y cuando nos iremos?A lo que mi padre me respondió en un tomo un poco usual..

Papa:*observando a Lucy* Lucy tu no iras...

al escuchar eso reaccione de una manera distinta y le pregunte a mi padre... ¿Pero por que No papa.?! y el me respondio serio..

Papa: La razon es por quetu acabas de iniciar la preparatoria y no queremos que bajes tus calificaciones, por eso solo iremos tu madre, wendy y yo.

Y yo le respondi en un tono burlon... Pero papa no quieres dejar a tu hija sola en la casa!y el me miro, sonrio por un momento y me respondio..

Papa: Lucy no estaras sola ya que he contratado a un niñero para que te cuide.

Yo sorprendida por la respuesta de mi padre le respondi con una vos seria...

Papa ya no tengo 10 años, NO necesito a un NIÑERO!y mi padre me dijo..

Papa: El no es un niñero cualquiera. El es el hijo de mi Gran amigo y socio Igneel..

Al escuchar esto mi madre me empezaba a decir...

Mama: Lucy, te presento al hijo de Igneel, amigo de tu padre, NatsuDragneel.

-en cuanto el muchacho escucho que lo llamaban se dirigia hacia donde estaba Lucy y dijo-

NatsuDragneel: Hola señorita, yo soy NatsuDragneel, es un placer conocerla *extendiendo la mano para saludar a Lucy, pero esta lo ignora*

Ignore al muchacho y dirigi mi mirada hacia mi padre mientras le comenzaba a decir...Papa esto es una broma, vedad? Y mi padre me contesto..

Papa: NO, Lucy esto no es una broma, Natsu esta aqui para vigilarte durante nuestra ausencia.

-En ese momento Aries la ama de llaves esta bajando unas maletas-

observe a Aries que estaba bajando unas malestas, y pregunte... ¿Entonces en este momento se marchan?! y mi madre respondio

Mama: Si Lucy, nos vamos hoy, el vuelo sale a las 8:30 a.m...

y yo sorprendida por la respuesta me quede sin decir nada, solo escuche como mi padre le hablaba a Natsu..

Papa: Natsu ven un momento, por favor..

-El papa de Lucy se dirige a la cocina seguido por Natsu-

Y ya que mi padre se fue a la cocina le pregunte a mi madre..¿ Y cuando van a regresar?.. a lo que mi madre me respondio..

Mama: No lo se cariño, Una de las empresas de la familia Heartfiliaesta pasando por una crisis y necesita que tu padre vaya para resolver el asunto, pero no sabemos con seguridad cuando volveremos.

En eso veo que mi padre va saliendo de la cocina seguido por Natsu, mi padre me dirige la mirada y me dice...

Papa: Lucy ya le deje instrucciones a Natsu sobre lo que tiene que hacer..

Nomas mi padre me termino de decir eso y sali de la casa un poco molesta...para dirigirme a la escuela ya que se me hacia tarde... Hiba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no note que alguien me estaba hablando cuando de repente senti que me tomaron del hombro... voltie un poco asustada y para mi sorpresa era El... y me dijo..

Natsu: Lucy, tu padre me dijo que te acompañara a la preparatoria, para que asi yo supiera donde esta ubicada.

Y yo ante la respuesta de Natsu reaccione y le dije no necesito que algien me cuide yo puedo hacerlo por mi misma*esto ultimo lo dijo con mucho Orgullo* Y el me dijo...

Natsu: No me importa lo que me digas, tengo instrucciones y no pienso dejar que te vallas sola*esto ultimo lo dijo con Orgullo*

yo estaba en shock por la respuesta de Natsu, que no me quedo de otra mas que decirle "haz lo que quieras".. y con esta repuesta el me dijo..

Natsu: que esperas vamonos que se te hace tarde

Le respondi en un tono serio, A mi no me das Ordenes, entendido, con esto ultimo dicho emprendimos el camino hacia mi escuela...


	2. C

_Capítulo 1 |Conociendo a mi Niñero|_

-Casa de Lucy-

Era de mañana y como siempre yo me estaba preparando para irme a la preparatoria

Cuando de repente escucho la voz de mi madre...

Mama: Lucy*hablándole desde las escaleras* puedes bajar por favor.

Le conteste bajo enseguida...

-Ya en la sala los padres de Lucy estaban reunidos junto con Wendy, su hermana pequeña de 6 años y en un lado de la sala estaba recargado en la pared un Muchacho-

Llegue a la sala y observe a mis padres y pregunte que sucede mama...

Mama: Lucy tu padre tiene algo que decirte...

-Lucy estaba tan enfocada en sus padres que ni siquiera noto la presencia del Muchacho-

Y en eso dirigí mi mirada hacia mi padre...

Papa: Lucy, saldremos de viaje a Londres...

Y yo emocionada le pregunte... y cuando nos iremos?A lo que mi padre me respondió en un tomo un poco usual..

Papa:*observando a Lucy* Lucy tu no iras...

al escuchar eso reaccione de una manera distinta y le pregunte a mi padre... ¿Pero por que No papa.?! y el me respondio serio..

Papa: La razon es por quetu acabas de iniciar la preparatoria y no queremos que bajes tus calificaciones, por eso solo iremos tu madre, wendy y yo.

Y yo le respondi en un tono burlon... Pero papa no quieres dejar a tu hija sola en la casa!y el me miro, sonrio por un momento y me respondio..

Papa: Lucy no estaras sola ya que he contratado a un niñero para que te cuide.

Yo sorprendida por la respuesta de mi padre le respondi con una vos seria...

Papa ya no tengo 10 años, NO necesito a un NIÑERO!y mi padre me dijo..

Papa: El no es un niñero cualquiera. El es el hijo de mi Gran amigo y socio Igneel..

Al escuchar esto mi madre me empezaba a decir...

Mama: Lucy, te presento al hijo de Igneel, amigo de tu padre, NatsuDragneel.

-en cuanto el muchacho escucho que lo llamaban se dirigia hacia donde estaba Lucy y dijo-

NatsuDragneel: Hola señorita, yo soy NatsuDragneel, es un placer conocerla *extendiendo la mano para saludar a Lucy, pero esta lo ignora*

Ignore al muchacho y dirigi mi mirada hacia mi padre mientras le comenzaba a decir...Papa esto es una broma, vedad? Y mi padre me contesto..

Papa: NO, Lucy esto no es una broma, Natsu esta aqui para vigilarte durante nuestra ausencia.

-En ese momento Aries la ama de llaves esta bajando unas maletas-

observe a Aries que estaba bajando unas malestas, y pregunte... ¿Entonces en este momento se marchan?! y mi madre respondio

Mama: Si Lucy, nos vamos hoy, el vuelo sale a las 8:30 a.m...

y yo sorprendida por la respuesta me quede sin decir nada, solo escuche como mi padre le hablaba a Natsu..

Papa: Natsu ven un momento, por favor..

-El papa de Lucy se dirige a la cocina seguido por Natsu-

Y ya que mi padre se fue a la cocina le pregunte a mi madre..¿ Y cuando van a regresar?.. a lo que mi madre me respondio..

Mama: No lo se cariño, Una de las empresas de la familia Heartfiliaesta pasando por una crisis y necesita que tu padre vaya para resolver el asunto, pero no sabemos con seguridad cuando volveremos.

En eso veo que mi padre va saliendo de la cocina seguido por Natsu, mi padre me dirige la mirada y me dice...

Papa: Lucy ya le deje instrucciones a Natsu sobre lo que tiene que hacer..

Nomas mi padre me termino de decir eso y sali de la casa un poco molesta...para dirigirme a la escuela ya que se me hacia tarde... Hiba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no note que alguien me estaba hablando cuando de repente senti que me tomaron del hombro... voltie un poco asustada y para mi sorpresa era El... y me dijo..

Natsu: Lucy, tu padre me dijo que te acompañara a la preparatoria, para que asi yo supiera donde esta ubicada.

Y yo ante la respuesta de Natsu reaccione y le dije no necesito que algien me cuide yo puedo hacerlo por mi misma*esto ultimo lo dijo con mucho Orgullo* Y el me dijo...

Natsu: No me importa lo que me digas, tengo instrucciones y no pienso dejar que te vallas sola*esto ultimo lo dijo con Orgullo*

yo estaba en shock por la respuesta de Natsu, que no me quedo de otra mas que decirle "haz lo que quieras".. y con esta repuesta el me dijo..

Natsu: que esperas vamonos que se te hace tarde

Le respondi en un tono serio, A mi no me das Ordenes, entendido, con esto ultimo dicho emprendimos el camino hacia mi escuela...


End file.
